Talina
by PsychicFairy
Summary: PG cuz of VERY light bad lang., Talina is a new girl in the town of 'Whatchamacalliton'. My first Trigun ff, be gentle in your r/ring, please! ^_^
1. 1: Not so Sound Life

DISCLAIMER- If I owned Trigun, do you really think I'd be a poor, 13-year-old girl living in Ohio? No… I'd be a RICH 13-year-old girl living in… Ohio. But in a bigger house! The thingy-dingy is, I no own Vash, or any Trigun. But I want to hug whoever created it! ^_^

--------

CHAPTER ONE- NOT SO SOUND LIFE

---------

Vash was staying in an Inn with Milly and Meryl. They were in a town simply called Whatchamacalliton. (A/N- Can you tell I'm hyper? ^_^) Vash was lying on his bed, his coat thrown over a nearby chair and his body under the covers, his hands behind his head. He had successfully counted the number of bumps of the ceiling a few hundred times, and also counted Milly's "snore-per-minute" count. Poor Meryl, having to deal with a snorer like that. Basically, Vash couldn't sleep. He had no idea why, as he was stone cold sober and nothing new had happened to his psysical or mental being. He sat up and groaned.

          "I'm not gonna get to sleep…" He groaned to himself. Suddenly, his ears picked up a voice. Singing. He scotched to his window and opened it, scaring the sleeping black cat, who fell off with a "NAYO!" Vash ignored it and focused his hearing to find out who that was, and what they were singing. He deducted it was a girl, possibly a woman, and as soon as she began singing in English, Vash nearly screamed.

          _"__So... On the first night,  
From somewhere a pebble falls onto the earth.   
So... On the second night,   
The children of the pebble join hands and scratch out a waltz.   
Sound Life…" The beautiful voice sang. Vash looked out on the horizon, desperate to see who it was. His eyes focused on a figure standing on a roof of a building only a few yards away._

          "Who… No… no, it can't be. I must be too tired," Vash muttered to himself, shaking his head and dismissing the thought that formed, "It just couldn't…" Yet the girl sang.

          _"So... On the third night   
A wave crashes down on the children of the waltz   
So.. On the fourth night   
The children of the wave splash up onto the shore   
Sound Life" _The voice rang into Vash's mind, bringing one and only one person to mind.

          "No… she died. Knives killed her… So long ago…" (A/N- Enough hints, kiddos?)

          _"So... On the fifth night   
The pieces beat onto the world over and over   
So... On the sixth night   
The travelers gather to that signal   
Sound Life"_ The girl sang on, oblivious to the tears forming in Vash's eyes. As if she could see him. Vash, upon inspection of her, realized she was facing the two moons, her very long black hair being tossed around slightly in the breeze. She pulled up an arm and brushed it back.

          "It couldn't…"

          _"So... On the seventh night   
The weightless ship rushes to the sky   
So... On the eighth morning   
A song from somewhere reaches the ear   
Sound Life"_ Her hand dropped down to her side, brushing against her tucked in, but still quite baggy white t-shirt and jeans.

          "It is…"

          _"Well... In a new sky   
The song that told of everything echoes   
Sound Life   
Sound Life"_ She turned, her mouth curled to a smile even Vash could see. And her yellow oval shape over a green triangle necklace pendant rested gently on her chest.

          "Rem…" Vash murmered as she disappeared with a small nod. Vash sat back on his bed, tears streaming down his face. "Now I _know _I won't get to sleep." He still fell back and tried, but only began connecting the bumps on the celing to form a portrait of Rem Saverem, his technical adopted mother.

--------

OOOO! Tehe, me evil. Uh… review, as this ish my first Trigun ff. Pleease be gentle.


	2. 2: Talina Saverem

DISCLAIMER- Talina, that's it. Umm… I also own Whatchamacalliton. But you can swipe that. No own Trigun, though I wish I did. ^_^

A/N- This is gonna be pre-eppie-16, since that's all I've seen! ^_^

------------

CHAPTER TWO-TALINA SAVEREM

------------

Morning came and Vash still wasn't asleep. A knock came on his door and it creaked open enough to let an eye peek in.

          "Vash?" Meryl asked, "Are you awake?"

          "I never fell asleep, Meryl," the grumbling and tired voice of Vash said.

          "Well, serves you right!" She said and earned a glare from Vash, who, for the first time ever, wasn't cheery when he woke up and had no hangover. Meryl was a little scared, but not enough to let show.

          "I'm hungry."

          _"At least he's normal," Meryl thought and said, "Well, there's a restaurant down the street. It's small, but the people in the room next to Milly and I say it's the best. So get dressed!" With that, she closed the door and Vash stood up, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. He placed his gun in one of the many folds of his coat and stretched, remembering what he heard last night._

          _"I must be suffering from hunger… lack of sleep… or something." Vash shook his head, __"It just… couldn't be…"_

          Milly, Meryl and Vash were walking to the restaurant, lovingly dubbed 'Julyton'.

          "It's obviously a tribute to the fallen city!" Milly said, very cheerful, as usual. Meryl gave Vash a look, who was staring blankly ahead. "… What's his problem?" Milly asked Meryl.

          "No sleep, I think. I don't know why," Meryl said and shrugged it off, as if it didn't bug her. But it did. Vash was Meryl's best friend, after Milly, of course. Oh well. Something was wrong, and Meryl was going to find out eventually.

          As they walked in, the bells over the door let out a satisfying jingle, and the woman crouched near the sink stood up, a pot in hand.

          "Hi there, and welcome to Julyton! Have a seat and I'll get there in a bit, okay?" The woman said.

          "Okay!" Milly said, sounding almost just like the woman in the cheer filling her voice. The woman bent over again, as the three sat at a table close to the counter. There was a rattling of pans, and then the girl stood up, walking out and grabbing three menus from a rack. She placed a menu before each of the three people, and then leaned against the counter.

          "So, is this that good place everyone was talking about?" Milly asked the woman.

          "I hope so!" She giggled and said, "I believe so, because I haven't had a single complaint in my twenty years of running this place."

          "Why twenty? And what's up with the name?" Milly asked and Meryl looked at the woman over her menu.

          "Well, it's called Julyton because July City was my hometown. That was a long time ago, about twenty-three years ago, that it was destroyed. I lost my boyfriend, all my friends and all my family. So, I basically wandered for three years, and then I came here, and decided to found a restaurant. That's all I've wanted to do. So I named it after my home city, and I've been running it more or less alone for twenty years," She finished her story and smiled, "But I'm glad I like being alone. Because if I wasn't used to it, boy howdy, I'd be dead by now!" She laughed again, and then pushed a lock of hair hanging on the right side of her face behind her ear. There was another lock of black hair on the other side of her face, and the rest was pulled into a bun, resting on the middle of her head. She wore a red tank-top and cut-off jean shorts, underneath a white apron. She wore a necklace, but the pendant was hidden under her apron.

          "What do you mean; you'd be dead by now?" Milly asked.

          "I would've committed suicide by now! Think about it. I've been alone for twenty-three years and I lost everything I had to a big explosion."

          "Oh." Milly shut up.

          "Do you have any questions?" The woman asked.

          "Yeah. What's your name?" Meryl asked.

          "My name is Talina Saverem. Nice to meet you," She said with a smile, then walked behind the counter again, rubbing down the counters with a rag. Meryl smiled and said to Milly:

          "What a nice girl."

          "Tell me about it. What do you think, Vash?" Milly asked. No response from Vash, who's menu was held up over his face. "Vash?" Meryl noticed Vash's hands trembling slightly.

          "Vash?" Meryl and Milly asked together. Meryl pushed Vash's menu down and he was crying silently.

--------------

Hehe. I WOULD'VE stopped after she said her name was Talina SAVEREM, but I didn't. I have a plan stored up in my head, and hugs to Catgirl Ayane, who said it sounded like an eppie. ^_^ Thanks!!

And pardon if I got the July City stuff wrong. I've only seen eppies 3-16, thank you very much. And why can't Cartoon Network air Rem Saverem SOONER!!?!?!?!?!? –Rocks back and forth impatiently-


	3. 3: The Crying Baka

DISCLAIMER- I wish I did, but I don't. No own Trigun, but do own Talina and Whatchamacalliton. (I REALLY like that name.)

--------

CHAPTER THREE- THE CRYING BAKA

--------

Talina set a plate of pancakes in front of Meryl, a plate of waffles before Milly, and a plate of scrambled eggs and donuts (A/N- From what Toxin's told me, Vash LOOOOVES donuts! ^_^) in front of Vash. Vash's face broke from tears to an ear-to-ear smile in an instant.

          "Yes! Wait… who ordered for me?" He asked, grabbing a donut.

          "I did. I figured you'd like it," Meryl said.

          "I DO!!" He yelled with a smile and began to eat. Talina giggled and asked them:

          "Is everything okay?"

          "Good so far, as long as this baka doesn't get too hyper," Meryl said.

          "Baka? But he doesn't seem like a baka," Talina said.

          "We're from the Bernadelli Insurance Company."

          "Oh. Well, why is he a baka?" Talina asked and Milly laughed.

          "Well, he's a skirt-chasing, donut-eating, trigger-happy, hangover-getting, flower-loving, city-destroying baka," Meryl said. Vash just smiled, still chewing a donut.

          "You didn't include cute, Meryl!" Vash said, mouth full of powdered donut.

          "Well, that statement was my opinion," Meryl said and Milly giggled.

          "But Meryl, you _do think he's cute!"_

          "Shut up, Milly!" Meryl said through gritted teeth. Talina giggled and walked off with an

          "Enjoy your meal!"

          Later, Milly, Meryl and Vash were done eating, and they stood up and realized they hadn't seen Talina sience she gave them their food.

          "We need to pay… right?" Meryl asked.

          "I think so… Vash, you go look," Milly said.

          "What? Why me?!" Vash asked.

          "Just go!" Meryl and Milly said, shoving Vash into the hallway. Vash recovered from the push and walked down a short hallway. There was a door at the end, that was slightly ajar. Vash approached the door and heard singing coming from the inside. His eyes opened wide as he realized what song it was.

          _"_So... On the first night,   
from somewhere a pebble falls onto the earth.   
So... On the second night,   
the children of the pebble join hands and scratch out a waltz.   
Sound Life…"_ A voice drifted to Vash's ears, singing._

          "Goddamn it, not again!" Vash whispered, covering his ears and forcing his eyes not to cry.

          _"So... On the third night   
a wave crashes down on the children of the waltz   
so... On the fourth night   
the children of the wave splash up onto the shore   
Sound Life"_

          He was failing. The tears came and fell down his cheeks, wetting his collar that was already slightly dirty from spare donut powder that didn't make it to his gaping mouth.

          _"So... On the fifth night   
the pieces beat onto the world over and over   
so... On the sixth night   
the travelers gather to that signal   
Sound Life"_

          His plan was to slam open the door and see if it was Rem, but his renewed plan was to sink against the wall and let the tears come. He did so, and the tears came in torrents. He didn't sniffle, and he didn't sob. They just came.

          _"So... On the seventh night   
the weightless ship rushes to the sky   
so... On the eighth morning   
A song from somewhere reaches the ear   
Sound Life"_

          He remembered that girl he heard last night, and how much she reminded him of Rem. Was this the same girl? There was only one way to find out. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and stood up from his sitting position.

          _"Well... In a new sky   
the song that told of everything echoes   
Sound Life   
Sound Life"_

          Vash placed a hand on the door and pushed it open. Talina, kneeling in front of the window with an old-looking piece of paper in hand, looked back at him and smiled.

--------------

Meheheee!! Okay, um… hi… and… um… bye… Review, pleases. 

Shallow thought: =^_^= NAYO!!


End file.
